<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iced Caramel Macchiato by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201806">Iced Caramel Macchiato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect'>PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Coffee, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you were willing to try everything at least once?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CMBYN Drabble Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iced Caramel Macchiato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess I write drabbles now :') Meant to be a contribution to the CMBYN Drabble Challenge, prompt 'First Time'. Enjoy! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/rvsWCfN">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, just taste it, babe!”</p><p>Timmy offered his straw to Armie by persistently pressing it against the man’s bottom lip. He had his legs swung sideways over Armie’s thighs, as they sat in their favorite booth at Starbucks, just like they did every Sunday. </p><p>“No, get that out of my face,” Armie chuckled, pushing Timmy’s cup away. “You don’t drink coffee cold.” </p><p>“It’s a thing, Armz. And it’s fucking delicious. Just try it, I promise it’s not bad!”</p><p>Timmy tickled the underside of Armie’s chin and offered his straw again. His boyfriend laughed and playfully tugged on one of his curls. Timmy loved their Sunday mornings. It was so easy to love a man who found joy in such simple things and wasn’t afraid to show it to the world. They had a good thing going. </p><p>“It’s just wrong! There’s ice cubes floating around in your caramel shit. The caramel itself is bad enough.” Armie dodged Timmy’s third attempt to shove his straw between his lips and took a sip of his own <em>hot</em> cappuccino. </p><p>“I thought you were willing to try everything at least once?” Timmy said, cocking an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah, in-...” Armie flushed and lowered his voice. “In bed. Not... fucking <em>iced</em> coffee.” </p><p>Timmy giggled and nuzzled his boyfriend’s jaw, before pressing a kiss to the apple of his cheek. “Come on. For me?”</p><p>Armie threw his head back and sighed. “Uhg, fine. But you’re buying me an extra slice of lemon cake for the walk home.” </p><p>“Deal!” Timmy lifted his cup again and this time Armie took the straw between his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and winced as he sucked some of Timmy’s drink into his mouth, but when the taste hit his palate, his face softened. He let go of the straw and swirled the substance around in his mouth, let it sit on the back of his tongue and then swallowed. His mouth immediately watered and he went in for another sip, but Timmy laughed and pulled his cup away, out of reach. </p><p>“Oh no, absolutely not!”</p><p>“Tim!” </p><p>"No, get back to your boring cappuccino." </p><p>“You’re mean,” Armie complained, but he nosed at Timmy’s curls and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. He stole one last longing glance of the delicious iced caramel macchiato.</p>
<hr/><p>“Good morning, gents. What can I get you today?” the barista asked when Timmy and Armie stood at the counter on the next Sunday morning. Armie awkwardly cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. </p><p>“Yeah, I want that thing my boyfriend orders every week. Thanks.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want iced coffee now.<br/>getmehighonmagic on Tumblr and @peachyperfectao3 on Instagram!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>